<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thomewt：小旅馆 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663825">Thomewt：小旅馆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“给你读，Stephen。”<br/>“在你这里，只有Thomas才得以存在。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thomewt：小旅馆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt开了一家小旅馆，二层八间，小得不行还偏要挤在高楼间。<br/>前台上午开得并不早，下午倒是关的晚。<br/>没有工作人员，他自己打扫做饭似乎都能忙得来。<br/>他从不在报纸上打广告，也不在网页上挂链接，只喜欢在窗玻璃前摆Open的霓虹灯看它闪。<br/>来的人一周竟然也能数上四五个，但谁都留不过七八天。<br/>Newt并不在意自己的生意，他更享受独自的时间。<br/>对面书店橱窗里他的作品正在热卖，笔名和遮脸照片印在封皮的最后一面，没人会用目光打扰对面的旅店老板。<br/>早晚是灵感的最佳时节，这份兼职至少可以让Newt在下午茶时间来杯红茶买两块饼干。</p><p>今日的客人有点少见，二十日的费用足够Newt享受好几天。<br/>对方鼻梁上的眼睛和蜜糖同色，深蓝色的呢绒大衣下身材比Newt想得健硕且性感。<br/>男人自称Thomas，来这个大城市找工作，恰好入住了小旅馆只因离车站不近也不远。<br/>他预约了单人大床间，并追加付了每日三餐。<br/>淡色碎花的窗帘，深色纹路的被褥，房间里深棕的灯罩和纯白的浴帘是Newt喜欢的简约。<br/>Thomas没有给予评价道了谢，不愿被打扰的将自己关入房间，Newt想他一定累得连牙齿也嚼不动面包碎屑。<br/>那晚Newt留下牛肉面汤还有面包和薯条培根，可是到了早上也没看见托盘被请进房间，食物凉了一夜。</p><p>Newt的厨艺并不算糟，即使他保留着英伦口味，但餐桌上从不给客人上炸鱼薯条。<br/>吞拿三明治喜欢切边，小牛排的五分熟也不能改变，这位客人对吃要求毫不敷衍。<br/>如果可以做到那么Newt也不会苦恼万分，他确保适合的温度和味道，却不能精准到每一个分量都不差分毫。<br/>所幸Thomas并不是一个苛刻的人，除了食材会让他眼眉严厉，不过往日那嘴角就和眼角同样笑得很弯。<br/>Newt带对方参观了自己三人就能填满的小厨房，不过餐厅的格局倒是Newt分外满意的地方。<br/>第二天晚上他邀请Thomas一起到厨房享受烹饪的时光，有幸听这位旅馆在刀法和调料上絮絮叨叨半天。<br/>酒红小羊排配上莴苣牛油果的装点，薰香的黄油土豆不忘和玉米绿豆配成一片，就连便利店买的布朗尼也不可或缺。<br/>Newt从没想过自己的小旅馆可以吃得媲美高级酒店，这让他感谢Thomas那会被人误以为德国人的完美厨艺理念。</p><p>早上的笔墨总是和手感配合默契，Newt喜欢闻着黑咖啡在开店前挥笔字迹。<br/>然而Thomas却起得比他还要提前，使得Newt对他的印象更新不断。<br/>黑咖啡加三勺奶和两股蜂蜜，那是每早Newt的灵感发源地。<br/>不过Thomas并不在清晨提神，他喜欢凉牛奶或柳橙汁，接着带上履历和大衣一整天不出现。<br/>今日也许是餐厅和报社，明天也许是商店或洗衣间，Thomas走过各种地方然而结果并不和他梦想兑现。<br/>送走了客人的小旅馆如今只留下了Thomas一个旅人，而Newt可以找时间坐下来与他攀谈。<br/>心冷或疲累不能阻止Thomas坐在餐桌前细细品味，他喜欢满意时对Newt眨右侧的眼眉，也爱颠着手指度过休闲。<br/>Thomas出生在南边的小城，可惜他的父母却不给他留下完整的家庭童年。<br/>这让Newt想起自己的母亲和妹妹，那身白裙离去时也是空纸条一片。<br/>Newt同情Thomas年幼时父亲的肆虐，也理解他离家出走的心情和意愿。<br/>Newt喜欢听Thomas讲述军营里的故事，然而相比枪杆Thomas用菜刀才要更绝。<br/>他为Thomas的伙伴在战场上牺牲而感到惋惜，同时也为Thomas寻求新生活表示理解。<br/>至少Newt还没告诉Thomas自己曾经想要自杀的过去，以及他那很少被人看到和询问的烂脚和瘸腿。<br/>Thomas是个喜欢问问题的男人，但也会知趣的避开许多疑问，即使望见Newt走路的背影却依旧没有把话题揭开。</p><p>在入住的第十天， Thomas在对面的书店拿到了兼职，那日他兴高采烈的踏回旅馆大门手里拿着书本。<br/>Newt最清楚那本书不过，可他没告诉Thomas作家是谁。<br/>Thomas形容文章的笔法就和初夏阳光及磨砂玻璃的分界线，清晰的思路带着模糊的朦胧感，平静里却紧抓读者的心。<br/>Newt享受被Thomas这样称赞，端着金边无印花红茶杯的手因为嘴角扬起的笑意而抖动几分。<br/>他给自己加了两块放糖掩饰，却逃不过Thomas目光的了然。<br/>用词的规矩典雅就和英国人注重下午茶时间般精准，句式的排比宛如简单却不失优美的房间装点，Thomas评价。<br/>他逗笑了Newt，金发的旅店老板被看穿似的从依旧未读完的早报后面抬起视线，无奈摇头却也默许承认。<br/>Thomas随随便便借用了厨房，烤出的酥糕香浓又简单，他端给了Newt顺便在对面得到了沙发和茶具的空位。<br/>涂抹着蔓越莓果酱，吃着青瓜面包心卷，Newt说他的笔名来自失恋前情人给他的意见。<br/>Thomas好奇为何Newt愿意对着伤心事微笑，而Newt只是说那可以警觉他不要在轻信别人的谎言。<br/>Newt早已不觉得自己会哭，但失神却常常敲开他的精神造访脑空间。<br/>Thomas捏下Newt嘴角粘着的饼干碎屑，在那双牛奶咖啡色的目光下送入嘴边。<br/>Newt苦笑自己大概依旧容易轻信，而那个别人此时就在正对面。</p><p>于是品茶的时间被嘴唇替换，果酱的清甜融进了Thomas独有的触感。<br/>Thomas说他总会离开，但是仅此一夜至少他不会带着背叛说再见，Newt知道自己不在深入但他却喜欢那双眼帘。<br/>Thomas的吻比枕头里的白羽还是更加没有重量却很柔软，那手指的修长让Newt发觉它和表面不同带着岁月的碰触。<br/>历经战场洗礼的皮肤挂着色差的疤痕，Newt笑说那倒和他的伤腿甚是般配。<br/>他在Thomas扣住手指的时候告诉对方前男友如何掰断了自己的脚腕，但是Thomas只是托起他的脚尖舔过表面。<br/>他在Thomas进入体内的时候倾诉自己曾经堕落的黑暗，被轮上的身体如今满是凄惨，可Thomas却说热而柔软。<br/>他们在床上翻滚一夜，Newt却差点不记得这是自家的旅馆。<br/>翌日的清晨不缺写作也没有停业，鸡蛋香肠的早餐以及无人知道的这一夜。</p><p>Thomas在东区找到了一家咖啡店，他要了夜班却也在白天兼职多了一份，他说第二十天后他便搬去租的房间。<br/>Newt并不挽留，毕竟Thomas在他这里已经有足够久的时间。<br/>从白豆洋葱堆起的炖牛肉到三文鱼配南瓜酱，起司蔬菜的圆塔或者蒜香面包陪肉丸意面汤，给Thomas的菜单不重样。<br/>Newt会蹒跚的出门采购，也会顺便在书店橱窗上站一站，那时候Thomas会隔着玻璃门对他招手和他确认菜单。<br/>Newt喜欢听Thomas评论他的句子，那些词汇比他写作修改过的形容词还要完美。<br/>他发现Thomas喜欢把看过的报纸叠好，也喜欢把读过的书用掌心抚平封面，虽然他问题多可他俩谁都没在提那夜。<br/>直到Thomas离开的第二十天，Newt也没有多余的句子而单纯的道了别，他们彼此客套的祝福被关上的大门隔开。<br/>Newt觉得不该深究自己内心的寂寞，唯独厨房里还没用完的食材让他有点失去动力解决。<br/>最后Newt收拾房间的时候发现Thomas买的那本书摆在了床边，看完的最后一页夹着金色羽毛造型的书签。<br/>Newt追出了门可是身影早已不见，他翻开了第一页才知道这不是遗忘而是留言。<br/>《其实我不叫Thomas，Stephen才更正确。》<br/>Newt默默读了三遍，他清楚了之前都是谎言，不过此刻真相让一切得以实现。</p><p>小旅馆的日子依旧不紧不慢，偶尔一两个顾客白天不见人夜里归很晚，Newt早已习惯。<br/>只是Newt好几次想起来从不提起的那个夜晚，犹新的感官唯独缺少了名字的呼唤。<br/>他脚上的旧伤会在夏日的雨夜里作祟，抽痛让他彻夜难眠。<br/>那时候他会点灯翻开那本书，明明有自己的笔名却不是自己购买，扉页的真相让他察觉到雨声外的寂寞和平安。<br/>这本书镶嵌的两个名字，一个来自曾经的虐待和背叛，一个留自那没背叛却实实在在存在的谎言。<br/>后来Newt的饮食依旧普通并不出彩，他的下午茶也变回两片曲奇和茶里加上牛奶。</p><p>Newt在两个月以后看到了那个身影，黑色的大衣上依旧是那双深邃却清澈的蜜糖双眼。<br/>那个男人站在他旅馆对面书店的橱窗前，不过什么都没有买。<br/>Newt走出他的旅馆跨过了街，他们对上视线时不说也清楚眼瞳里映出来的坚信和了然。<br/>Newt把新书递上前，对方嘴角笑得不可察觉。<br/>“给你读，Stephen。”<br/>“在你这里，只有Thomas才得以存在。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>